Hijo Gris
by Violette Moore
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Él debió notarlo antes y ahora que Richard lo sabía, la posibilidad de provocarse un aborto quedaba descartada. (Omegaverse MPreg)


_¡Saludos! El presente es un pequeño Shot, Omegaverse MPreg. Forma parte de una serie que quiero comenzar sobre **Dick y Damian.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama. _

* * *

**Hijo Gris.**

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando comenzó a lamerse los dedos para desaparecer de ellos todo rastro de chocolate y su estómago estremeció con gozo fue que lo supo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la piel a palidecer.

Su amante, atento como siempre a cada movimiento que ejerciera también lo notó, deslizó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Lo llamó por su nombre con ese suave barítono que desde hacía días lo hacía enloquecer, él intentó hacerlo a un lado. Esa era otra señal que estúpidamente no había notado.

Hacía semanas que tenía un hambre insaciable por Dick, no que no lo deseara de manera habitual pero en serio, a ultimas fechas tan pronto atravesaba el umbral, él lo arrastraba a su cama y había veces en que ni siquiera llegaban a ella.

Lo había reclamado sobre las escaleras que daban entrada al recibidor, en el sillón más grande de la sala, sobre la mesa donde degustaban hasta hacía dos minutos el desayuno y si, también le había arrancado las ropas y buscado su sexo en el cuarto de baño y a medio pasillo de su habitación.

Era como si todos los días de sus vidas fueran de celo. Richard olía exquisito, su cuerpo se le antojaba como la fruta prohibida, el manjar, el templo. El lugar donde él quería verter su delirio y la consecuencia natural como habría de esperar.

Se tradujo en esto.

—Debo ir al médico…—Richard palideció ahora, levantó su rostro con ambas manos y buscó su temperatura. Él no quería más manoseos porque era esa preocupación, protección y cuidado la que había hecho que en primer instancia se derritiera de amor por él.

Tenía que saber si su temor era cierto así que tomó el primer cubierto que encontró sobre la mesa y lo amenazó con el.

—¡Tú eres el responsable de mi cuidado, si digo que debo ir al médico tu obligación es llevarme a…a…!—la amenaza con una cucharilla de café no fue concluida, las nauseas patrocinadas por el miedo se instalaron en la boca de su estómago y vomitó.

Dick lo levantó con cuidado, lo acomodó en la sala en lo que anunciaba por teléfono a Tim que faltaría ese día al trabajo.

—Estamos bien, sólo…sólo es un…

.

.

.

—Embarazo de cuatro semanas... —el médico procedió con una florida explicación de que en los Omegas el abultado vientre no se notaba hasta el quinto o sexto mes de embarazo. El hambre sexual era de lo más normal ya que sus hormonas estaban así o más desatadas. Su pequeño retoño estaba bien, perfectamente instalado en su vientre y comenzando a crecer…

Richard estaba más emocionado que en el momento mismo que él presentó su casta y despertó como paria. (un calificativo algo fuerte, pero a ojos de la "Familia" fue en eso en lo que se convirtió).

Bruce los echó de inmediato, ambos se amaban demasiado y no es que los odiara o desheredara pero eran sus hijos y él no tenía mente o corazón para verlos reclamarse en cada pasillo o escondrijo de la mansión.

Hablando de ese lugar en específico, luego de seis horas de auténtico suspenso en las que él volvió a vomitar dos veces y reclamar la dulce vid de su Alfa sobre la mullida cama, el Patriarca los convocó.

.

Quería conocer su estado, saber qué era tan malo como para que Richard John Wayne no se presentara en todo el día al trabajo. Condujeron en silencio, él tenía la mano izquierda sobre el muslo de Dick, era ahí donde la ponía cada que el otro manejaba.

Las palabras sabían sobrando, aunque los temores y maldiciones permanecían a flor de piel.

Debió notarlo antes. Él no aceptaba nada dulce en los labios que no fuera la boca o el semen de su adorado. _¿Cómo fue tan estúpido?_ y ahora que Dick lo sabía provocarse un aborto estaba descartado.

Bajaron del vehículo y se instalaron en la mansión, él se acomodó en el sillón de una pieza, Richard contaba la historia a todos. Timothy parecía esperanzado, Terry no tenía idea de que ellos eran pareja. _"¿¡Qué otra cosa no me dijiste, Batman!?" "Nada que te interese" "¿Es en serio...?"_

Él pensó que vomitaría otra vez, quizás si torturaba su estómago lo suficiente…

—¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Little D? —Jason Todd se había acercado y arrodillado a sus pies, él lo miró a los ojos. Un verde oscuro similar al suyo, le sonrió de manera forzada, convencido de que en dos segundos se pondría a llorar.

 _Los bebés Al Ghul no eran bienvenidos en el mundo._

 _Eran torturados, odiados, sometidos al mas burdo y cruel designio. Él no quería eso para su hijo. Un cachorro puro, tierno e indefenso, no se merecía esas salvajadas del mundo…_

Tan pronto como terminó de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que lo había dicho todo en voz alta. Su padre, amado y hermanos estaban estáticos. Terry atinó a disculparse y hacerse a un lado. Jason le ofreció consuelo, aún más del que creyó que daría.

—¿Solo es eso? ¿Tú estás aterrorizado por eso? —él iba a ponerse a gritar que ¡Claro que era por eso! ¡Su hermano lo encontraría! Tras la muerte de su abuelo y Thalía. Hereje era el nuevo R'as al Ghul y nada lo hacía más feliz que derramar su sangre, amenazar su vida, torturar su mente y vanagloriarse de que él era Alfa y no un asqueroso e inefable Omega.

Jason se apartó lo mínimo, adoptó una posición de humildad con una rodilla en alto y la otra en la alfombra, abrió su chaqueta de piel y extrajo de ella una daga, era una pieza de metal precioso elaborada en antiquísima herrería, la ofreció a él, en señal de la promesa que hacía mucho tiempo le había hecho.

Como resurrecto y propiedad de la Liga de las Sombras estaba obligado a proteger la sangre de los Al Ghul. En teoría debía ser el vasallo de su hermano pero se negó. Lo que quería decir al inclinarse ante él así, era que le ofrecía su sangre, vida y valía para proteger la suya y la de su hijo.

Detrás de Jay el resto de ocupantes de la casa imitó la acción, desplegaron sus aromas juntos. Alfas, todos ellos lo eran. Su padre a los setenta y tres años no era tan intimidante pero Terry solía decir que golpeaba con su bastón y bastante duro.

El aroma más dominante era el de su Alfa, Richard avanzó hacia él con paso seguro, lo miró a los ojos, quizá utilizando su poder de mando, aunque lo cierto era que con él, jamás había funcionado. Nunca doblegó su voluntad, reprimió su carácter o intentó convertirlo en algo que no es.

Despidió a Jason colocando una mano a la altura de su hombro. Ellos ya habían peleado antes por definir quién era el mejor Alfa y por tanto el más capacitado para protegerlo a él.

Cuando sus aromas se reconocieron, él humedeció los labios a la espera de un beso. Sabía que lucía patético, dramático, histérico. ¡Odiaba la naturaleza frágil de su cuerpo! ¡La odiaba tanto…! con excepción de que de no haber presentado esta casta jamás se habría revolcado con su amor.

Richard lo besó con decoro por respeto a los presentes y luego de tranquilizarlo con su maldita sustancia explicó.

—Tu te olvidas de algo, mi dulce pequeño. Ese niño que llevas ahí, no es Al Ghul, ni siquiera Wayne. Es un Grayson y yo los protegeré.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.Fin.**  
 **—Violette Moore—**


End file.
